The present invention is in the field of valve assemblies for tubeless tires, particularly those used in show cars, although the invention need not be limited thereto.
Automobiles displayed in shows are required to be cleaned and polished. Conventional valve assemblies protrude from the rims of the car wheels and impede cleaning of the rims while also being susceptible to breakage. In addition, the projecting valve stem detracts from the appearance of the wheels.
With respect to racing cars, the destruction of a tire valve stem during a race can result in loss of control over the car and extreme danger to the driver. The valve assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,639 is an attempt to eliminate the aforementioned danger. However, the valve of the Sherwood patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,639 requires custom installation of the valve stem into a wheel rim. The wheel rim must therefore be customed drilled to provide a close tolerance hole for accepting the valve stem, and the hole must be countersunk to accept the top of the valve stem body. It is therefore necessary that the wheal rim be custom-machined to accept the Sherwood valve body.
In addition, the Sherwood valve body lacks any provision for sealing the valve body to avoid loss of air. Further, when the Sherwood valve body is secured by tightening the nut 22, the valve body tends to rotate with the nut, thus restricting the tightening of the valve body to the wheel rim, thereby making it difficult to achieve a secure fixation of the valve body in the rim.